official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan, Oklahoma
Duncan is a city in and the county seat of Stephens County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 23,431. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 80.37% White (18,831) 12.36% Other (2,895) 4.07% Native American (953) 3.21% Black or African American (752) 15.1% (3,538) of Duncan residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Duncan has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 7 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.25 murders a year. Pokemon See the Stephens County page for more info. Fun facts * Oil wells opened in Stephens County in 1918 and led to rapid development in Duncan. Shacks were prohibited immediately following the opening of the wells and other regulations were also put in place to channel the growth in an organized manner. * Duncan is home to a satellite campus of the Southwestern Oklahoma Battle Academy. * Many of the city's first buildings were wood-frame, but were replaced by sandstone and brick structures after natural disasters destroyed them. Four fires in 1901 burned down several buildings. * Duncan is known for crape myrtle trees, Oklahoma prairie and rich farmland. State lawmakers designated the city as Oklahoma's official "Crape Myrtle Capital". Oklahoma's grasslands are made up of shortgrass, mixed-grass and tallgrass prairie. The city is part of the Great Plains and has four lakes. * Duncan's buildings listed on the National Register of Historic Places include the Johnson Hotel and Boarding House, the Chrislip House, the Duncan Armory, the Patterson Hospital and the old Duncan library. * Several Tudor Revival style homes were built in the 1930s. Works Progress Administration projects meant to rebuild the economy after the Great Depression resulted in a public library, a senior high school, a stadium, a pool, a school and auditorium for the black community, an armory, and numerous bridges and sidewalks. * Duncan once adopted the slogan, "The Buckle on the Oil Belt". Its main claim to fame is as the birthplace of the Halliburton Corporation. Erle P. Halliburton perfected a new method of cementing wells, making oil production much easier and more profitable, and established the New Method Oil Well Cementing Company in 1919. He died in 1957, at which time the company had 201 offices in 22 states and 20 foreign countries. Halliburton maintains seven different complexes in Duncan plus an employee recreational park, but the corporate offices relocated first to Dallas and later to Houston. * Agriculture has always played a part in Duncan's economy. Cotton was a dominant crop until the Dust Bowl brought about a reduction in its role. Cattle remains an important part of Duncan's economy. * Duncan is home to the Chisholm Trail Heritage Center. The Stephens County Historical Museum contains displays and artifacts from the land run and early settlement in the area. * The city holds an annual county fair and top-rated livestock events year round. Other annual events include the Chisholm Trail Arts Council's Art Walk, Trail Dance Film Festival, Cruizin' the Chisholm Trail Car and Motorcycle Show, the Chisholm Trail Stampede, The Dehydrator bicycle race/ride, Summerfest with the World's Largest Garage Sale and the Western Spirit Celebration. * The Red River Technology Center is located in Duncan. * Duncan has a decent bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Solstice Apparel, a contest hall and two showcase theaters, three sports complexes, Twin Oaks Golf Club, Duncan Golf & Tennis Club, Halliburton Field, some local restaurants and businesses, Walmart, Nintendo World, Homeland, a bit of hotels/motels, plenty of public battle fields, plenty of fast food, Chisholm Trail Casino, an AMC theater, Chisholm Trail Heritage Center & Garis Gallery of the American West, some auto parts places and car dealerships, Kyoto Japanese, a John Deere dealer, Buffet King, Taco Tico, and a few other things. Category:Oklahoma Cities